story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Cactus in the Sky
By Charlie Harrington '' '' Life, love, and faith. The lad falls like a dead breeze. Faith, desolation, and courage. Be careful, the squids are coming! Never command a ship. Clear, misty apples roughly view a misty, clear tiger. Clear, dead skeletons calmly command a cold, sunny sun. The old sea roughly loves the soldier. Why does the reef grow? There is a purple cactus in The Sky! Purple cactus In The Sky! Purple cactus in the Sky? Yeah! This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, golf club in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Sharp people do Never command a ship. Clear, misty apples roughly view a misty, clear tiger. Clear, dead skeletons calmly command a cold, sunny sun. The old sea roughly loves the soldier. Why does the reef grow? There is a purple Cactus In the Sky! Purple cactus in the sky! Purple cactus in the sky? Yeah! The soldier rises like a old mainland. Never pull a apple. All skeletons lead sunny, stormy mainlands. Empathy, empathy, and fear. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a giant waffle. And please, say to me, You'll let me build a robot. Now let me hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Imagine there's no knives. It's easy if you try. No dolls in Ireland, Above us only cakes. Imagine all the people, Living for Scotland... I pecked a football just to try it I hope my brother don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I pecked a football and I liked it I liked it There is a purple cactus in the sky! Purple cactus in the sky! Purple Cactus In the sky? Yeah! This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, golf club in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention The soldier rises like a old mainland. Never pull a apple. All skeletons lead sunny, stormy mainlands. Empathy, empathy, and fear. Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. Moons endure! Mainlands rise! All eggplants fight cold, rainy reefs. Never command a shore. Suns sail like warm moons. Lord, patience! The stormy squid quietly leads the gull. Dead, sunny mainlands quietly fight a small, old tiger. Purple! Cactus! Purple! Cactus! Purple Cactus! Oranges are dying. Apples hate me. The gorillas are weeping, And I’m the reason why. Purple cactus! Purple cactus! Purple! Cactus! This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, golf club in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Sharp people do Not how they should behave! Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. There is a purple cactus in the sky! Purple cactus in the sky! Purple cactus in the sky? Yeah! Imagine there's no knives. It's easy if you try. No dolls in Ireland, Above us only cakes. Imagine all the people, Living for Scotland... Suns sail like warm moons. Lord, patience! The stormy squid quietly leads the gull. Dead, sunny mainlands quietly fight a small, old tiger. Squids die! The sea endures like a clear llama. Mainlands die like warm soldiers. Shores die! The squid stole my money, and tom hanks took my box. Penguins are trying to kill me, and I have too many locks. Purple! Cactus! Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a giant waffle. And please, say to me, You'll let me build a robot. Now let me hold your strawberry, I want to hold your strawberry. There’s a purple cactus in the sky! Purple cactus In The sky! Purple cactus in the sky? Yeah! Purple Cactus! Category:Songs Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi